Hatsukoi no Jirenma
by imshiraa
Summary: New Story! Bukan hanya tentang cinta dua remaja yang berbeda sosial. Namun juga upaya untuk mewujudkan cita-cita. Hingga terbentuk sebuah grup yang sangat terkenal meskipun pernah mendapat skorsing. KyuMin / Genderswitch. Chapter 1. Mind to review?


**Hatsukoi no Jirenma**

Kyuhyun x Sungmin  
Others

**Rate: T**

**Genderswitch, typo(s)**

Terispirasi dari sebuah novel Jepang karya Mikadzukikei _sensei_ yang berjudul sama dengan fanfic ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**

**-oOo-**

Sungmin berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Hatinya gamang. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang akan ditinggalkan dari gedung ini yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal tentang pengalaman hidup dan juga persahabatan.

Sekolah sudah sepi, pelataran yang biasa dipakai Sungmin duduk di sela-sela jam istirahat telah sunyi. Sudah tiga jam berlalu tempat ini layaknya tak ada kehidupan. Namun tidak dengan gadis berusia 17 tahun ini, ia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang kokoh disana.

Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat sedih karena ia tak tahu lagi apakah ia tetap harus membantu ayah dan ibunya untuk berjualan di pasar atau melanjutkan sekolahnya meskipun tidak ada biaya. Tetapi ia mendengar bahwa ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SM Art School, dimana sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah kesenian terbesar di Korea yang berhasil mengorbitkan beberapa artis terkenal saat ini. Sungmin bisa masuk kesana karena bakatnya―menyanyi. Dan semua biaya kehidupan serta sekolah disana sudah di tanggung oleh pihak tersebut.

Jalan untuk bersekolah disana dengan mudah menjadi murid disana dengan mengenakan _badge_ kebanggan bergambar bangau putih lengkap dengan tulisan SM Art School adalah beasiswa. Dari 150 yang diterima, hanya 10 yang bisa melalui jalur beasiswa.

Sungmin harusnya beruntung karena tidak perlu melewati berbagai tes dan antrian super padat itu. Karena ia tak mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun untuki dari asrama, makan, pakaian, dan sebagainya. Namun hanya satu yang membuat ia enggan. Ia belum mau berpisah dengan ayah dan ibunya serta adik lelaki semata wayangnya yang hidup di _Gyeonggi._

"Aku tidak ingin kau seperti Lee Hyori, meskipun ia adalah artis dengan banyak penghargaan dan penampilannya sangat dinantikan, tapi aku harap kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri. Bisa mengguncang siapapun dengan ketulusanmu dalam bernyanyi dan menyampaikan apapun lewat nada," begitu pesan dari Yoona sebelum hari perpisahan dan kelulusan sekolah digelar.

.

Sungmin memandang orangtuanya dan adiknya. Tas ransel pinknya sudah teronggok manis di daun pintu. Yoona sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dada Sungmin begemuruh. Tangisnya siap pecah. Sejak kecil, dia tak pernah berfikiran untuk berpisah dengan orangtuanya. Apalagi akan bertemu lagi dalam jangka waktu yang akan sangat lama. Tentunya tinggal di asrama sangat susah untuk pulang-pergi seenaknya, bukan?

Yoona tersenyum saat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan hormat ia menundukkan badannya memberi salam perpisahan serta menjabat tangan orang tua Sungmin dan adiknya seraya mengatakan, "Sungmin akan baik-baik saja disana. Tenanglah." Setelah itu, Yoona dan Sungmin menuju stasiun dan menuju ke Seoul.

.

Sesampainya di Seoul, mereka langsung menuju ke SM Art School. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat berada di depan gedung besar dan di elu-elukan oleh masyarakat luat. Tak salah jika banyak artis lulusan sekolah ini. Gedung ini sangat bagus!

Selagi mata Sungmin berbinar saat melihat gedung di hadapannya, Yoona berjalan ke meja informasi. Ia nampak serius menanyakan beberapa hal. Sungmin mendekat dengan tas ransel yang bertengger indah di belakang punggungnya. Tas kumel dengan warna memudar, tidak bermerek, dan juga dandanan Sungmin yang terlampau biasa membuat beberapa pasang mata menuju ke arahnya.

Yoona mendatangi Sungmin sebelum gadis ini mati rasa karena rasa percaya dirinya yang semakin menciut. "Kita harus ke ruang kiri, disitu tempat murid baru dengan jalur khusus. Ayo," kata Yoona pedek. Ia melangkah tergesa.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Yoona dengan langkah tergesa pula. Matanya berbinar ketika menemukan pintu bercat cokelat dengan tulisan 'Jalus Istimewa'. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi, tapi sebelum sampai kesana Sungmin mengaduh.

"Bruk," tas ransel lain yang berada dalam dekapannya jatuh dan membuat isinya keluar. Resletingnya terbuka―lepas. Seusai memungutinya, Sungmin siap beranjak.

"Hei! Jalan yang benar dong!" cecar gadis cantik itu dengan berkacang pinggang. Tingginya 170 cm, lebih tinggi 5 cm dari Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida," Sungmin membungkuk pada gadis di hadapannya yang memakai jas biru muda dan _badge_ bangau putih itu. Di sebelah kanannya bertuliskan, Seo Joo Hyun. 'Pasti dia adalah seniorku.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Seohyun nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin dan bersiap melabraknya lagi.

"Sudah! Aku yang menabraknya, bukan dia," kata lelaki dengan suara bass dan bermata tajam itu.

Sungmin menunduk untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini pada lelaki bertinggi 175 cm itu, "Mianhamnida." Lalu ia melangkah pergi menuju ruangan yang sempat tertunda ia kunjungi tadi.

Lain hal dengan wanita berparas cantik yang sudah berada tepat di depan ruangan yang akan ia kunjungi. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk," ujarnya saat Sungmin sibuk dengan pikrannya sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Baru saja ia mendapat semangat besar untuk menaklukkan sekolah ini, namun nyalinya kembali ciut.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bersikap di hadapan juri nanti?

Ia menggeleng. Pasrah dengan hasil yang ada, namun ia akan tetap berusaha. Meskipun terpaksa, ia berusaha melangkah seringan mungkin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

Dada Sungmin berdebar, tiga juri di depannya nampak tidak puas. Ia membawakan dua lagu. Lagu pertama adalah lagu tradisional dan yang kedua adalah Shining Star milik Super Junior. Kedua tangannya menyatu, menandakan ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin," lelaki gemuk sebagai salah satu senior yang ikut serta dalam penilaian tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat, kau sudah resmi menjadi murid SM Art School."

.

Yoona harus kembali ke _Gyeonggi_, itu artinya ia harus melepaskannya.

Sore itu, Sungmin turun ke lantai satu―tempat restaurant asrama itu terletak. Perutnya melilit. Dan ia makan apa adanya sesuai dengan isi dompetnya.

Sambil bersenandung riang, ia memandangi gedung di sekitar asrama. Ia bergegas menuju etalase makanan. Jemari lentiknya mengambil sesuatu, tapi ia dikagetkan oleh bentakan.

"Oh, ini gadis kampung yang banyak diperbincangkan itu ya? Cih, penampilannya saj sudah terlihat kalau ia kumal. Bauu~"

Sungmin mendongak, melihat beberapa gadis yang tinggi semampai dan berparas cantik tentunya. Ia memincingkan matanya, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

'Bukankah dia itu wanita tadi yang aku temui? Seo Joo Hyun?'

"Oh, jadi ini cewek yang sering dibicarakan Seohyun. Masa sih cewek KAMPUNG dengan dandanan udik seperti ini akan diramalkan menjadi the next superstar. Pada gila mungkin mereka," ujar teman Seohyun yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lupakan saja makhluk tidak penting ini. Masih banyak urusan yang lebih penting lagi," ucap Seohyun seraya mengibaskan rambut indahnya bak iklan shampo.

Sungmin menuduk, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk dan siap tumpah kala ia mengedipkan matanya. Bibi Ahn yang menjaga etalase tersebut memberikan tissue untuk diusapkannya pada kedua mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah kepada bibi Ahn dan berlalu pergi. Membatalkan niatannya untuk menyantap makanan hari ini.

.

Asrama lantai dua mulai ramai, satu persatu kamar mulai terisi penuh. Satu kamar terisi maksimal 4 orang. Dan sekarang, Sungmin satu kamar dengan murid yang sama saja murid baru. Karena lantai dua memang di khususkan untuk murid baru.

Pagi itu Sungmin sudah seharusnya berada di kelas, mengingat Kim _seonsaengnim_ adalah guru _killer_ dan sangat tegas.

Tapi lain cerita dengan Sungmin, ia justru terjebak di toilet pria. Ia mendengar ada teriakan dari toilet itu. Karena nalurinya adalah sebagai penolong, ia menuju tempat itu sampai tiba-tiba ada beberapa tangan mendorong paksa dirinya dan beujung ia terkunci di dalamnya.

Sungmin berteriak untuk meminta tolong. Bukannya ia takut karena sepi begini. Namun ia sangat menyayangkan pelajaran pertamanya. Bagaimana reputasinya sebagai murid baru?

Tak dipungkiri ia juga berharap agar tak ada makhluk berjenis kelamin lain berada di bilik-bilik toilet itu. Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Berteriak sebisa mungkin meskipun percuma karena tak ada ventilasi di ruangan itu. Namun ia tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk terbebas dari ruangan sialan itu.

Semenit, dua menit, dua puluh menit. Gagal. Sungmin merosot kebawah, duduk menekut kedua lututnya ke dada dan menelangkupkan kepalanya di sela-sela lututnya. Badannya bergetar, ia terisak.

"Berisik!"

Sungmin tersentak. Ia tak menyangka ada orang lain di dalam sana. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Mungkin ia akan menjadi korban pelecehan ssat ini. Ia semakin gugup. Sampai akhirnya pintu dari bilik itu berderit, memunculkan sesosok pria dengan tinggi menjulang dan berkulit putih pucat.

Sosok itu tampak tidak asing, merasa pernah bertemu namun ia lupa dimana. Benaknya tidak bisa berkompromi, ia semakin takut kala sosok itu mendekat. Ia semakin takut dan semakin terisak. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah berduaan dengan pria dalam satu ruangan keculai dengan ayah dan adiknya. Darahnya semakin panas, gugup terus menyertainya. Saat sosok itu sudah tepat di hadapannya, kepalanya terasa berat. Hingga semua berubah menjdi hitam.

.

.

**TBC**

"_Hei, kau beruntung sekali di dekap oleh pangeran tampan! Aku iri terhadapmu!"_

"_Pangeran? Pangeran gila tepatnya,"_

_..._

"_Kyuhyun! Dia membosankan! Siapa juga yang betah berpacaran dengan patung berjalan!"_

_..._

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau menikmati adegan ini, Sungmin-ssi?"_

"_Dasar namja tidak punya hati! Wajar jika ia dijuluki patung berjalan! Wajar jika hanya menjadi pajangan! Dasar membosankan!"_

* * *

Mind to review?

Regard,

imshiraa


End file.
